1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a video game, and more particularly a video game which integrates a players cardio-waveform (Electrocardiogram ECG!) into the display of the video game being played and is incorporated into the activities of the game itself.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent developments in computer technology have generated an explosion of video games to be played on personal computers and dedicated computer game systems to be played on home television systems. An abundance of diverse video games have been developed in the past twenty years. However, none of the video games of the prior art have integrated a video player's cardio-waveform into the video game being played.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,362,069 and Reissue 34,728 each disclose an exercise device comprising a video game wherein the signal representing the heart rate of the player affects the level of play of the video game and are incorporated herein by reference. However, these references fail to disclose a means to display the player's cardio-waveform nor do they incorporate this wave-form into the play of the video game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,095 to Lapeyre discloses an exercise monitoring system and is herein incorporated by reference. Lapeyre '095 discloses an exercise device which simply numerically displays a person's heart rate on a TV monitor. Lapeyre '095 does not incorporate a video game nor does it display or integrate a cardio-waveform.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,009 discloses an apparatus for displaying a time varying waveform and is herein incorporated by reference. This reference discloses an apparatus to display a generic time varying wave-form, including a person's cardio-waveform. However, it does not involve a video game.
German Offenlegungschrift 2,822,434 discloses an exercise device wherein an exerciser's cardio-waveform is superimposed over a video display of a video tape or television broadcast. German '434 does not disclose a video game or the incorporation of a persons cardio-waveform into a video game.
The prior art does not disclose the integration of a cardio-waveform into the play of a video game, nor even the display of a person's cardio-waveform on a video game screen.